These Things Happen
by villainousblackgib
Summary: Emma causes a bit of a problem for the most prominent magic users in Storybrooke. Will she manage to get it sorted out? More importantly will Regina forgive the blonde for what she did?
1. Chapter 1

**Please enjoy and reviews are incredibly motivational and always much appreciated.**

**These characters do not belong to me, no matter how many stars I wish upon.**

Emma sucked on her finger. "Look I'm sorry. How was I supposed to know that would happen?" Removing the finger from her mouth she inspected the puncture wound on her finger tip, the blood still oozing from the wound. "And I was trying to fix it. You could of warned me that it might happen again. So technically this is your fault." The little bell above the door chimed unnoticed by the blonde.

"Who are you talking to Sheriff?" Belle asked walking into the pawnshop.

Startled Emma turned stuffing her hands into the tight pockets of her jeans. "Oh, hi…um, no one?"

"Talking to yourself is never I good sign." Belle smiled good naturedly trying to peek round the taller woman to see what was sitting on the counter that had the blondes complete attention only moments before.

Shifting from side to side Emma blocked the other woman's view of the counter. "What brings you here Belle, shouldn't you be at the library?"

"It's my lunch break, I was supposed to meet Rumplestiltskin at Granny's Diner but he didn't show up. So I came here. Have you seen him?"

"Gold. Sure I saw him not that long ago." Emma scuffed her foot still swaying as the librarian persisted in trying to see round her.

"Where is he now? The storeroom?" Belle stopped her attempts to see round the Sheriff for a moment, to ask the blonde.

"Eh…no. I'm not sure he'd want me to say." Emma said scratching the back of her head nervously.

Narrowing her eyes the brunette placed her hands on her hips, a stance which on another person may have been intimidating. "Sheriff what are you hiding."

"Nothing."

"Let me see…" Belle twisted round the Sheriff the other woman trying to physically turn her around, the brunette suddenly stopped struggling when she saw the two little hamsters sitting on the glass counter. Their beady eyes peering curiously at the two humans.

They sat perfectly still the only movement coming from their whiskers and noses as they twitched. One was brown and white, the bigger of the two, its fur was long and hid its tail and paws. It looked like a living, breathing duster. The other was black the only hint of any other colour was its pink nose and paws, its fur short and glossy.

"I can explain." Emma said her arms wrapped firmly around the petite woman's waist.

"…They are so cute." Belle reached out to the little powder puffs sitting on the counter.

"Careful they have sharp teeth if they decide to bite and I'm pretty sure one of them is feral." Emma warned her finger still throbbing, though the blood had clotted.

"Why were you hiding them?" Turning her head to see the Sheriffs face, Belle could feel the blush creeping across her when she realised just how close she was to the other woman.

The blonde stared at the rodents, both of which stared right back and she could've sworn the black one had shrugged in a don't ask me manner. "I wasn't trying to hide them."

"Really then what were you doing?" The brunette gently pried herself out of the Sheriffs arms, straightening her clothes.

Emma took a step towards the counter, dropping down into a crouch so her face was level with the little beasts. "I was trying to figure out what to do with them."

"Did Rumple give them to you?" They were such cute little things Belle would've taken them off Rumples hands if he'd only asked.

"Not exactly." Green eyes darted around the room while the blonde chewed on her lower lip.

"Sheriff where is Rumplestiltskin?" Belle asked taking up her earlier stance.

The blonde merely looked from the other woman to the rodents.

"You turned Rumple into a hamster?" The brunettes arms dropped to her side in disbelief.

Emma stood to face Belle raking a hand through tangled blonde tresses. "I didn't mean to. I was asking him for some help."

"Why are there two of them?" Though Belle had a pretty good idea why.

"The other one's Regina." Emma winced as if she was expecting one of the Evil Queens fireballs to strike her at the confession.

"…" Belle looked from the two hamsters to the Sheriff. "So let me get this straight. You have turned the two most powerful magically talented people, the Dark One and the Evil Queen, into hamsters?"

"Yeah."

Belle couldn't contain her laughter, which grew when a little somewhat indignant squeak was heard from one of the fur balls. Wiping tears from her eyes Belle straightened to look the other woman in the eyes. "How exactly did this happen? Surely they could handle your magic easily enough."

"Sometimes preparation makes all the difference I guess." Emma shrugged. "It wasn't as if I was trying to do it. Regina and I were practicing…Well Regina was trying to teach me. Regina was talking and I was trying to get her to lighten up and I said, well actually I won't say it again because that's how Gold ended up in the same boat."

"Then how are they going to change back?"

"Well Regina has told me in the past that spells like these can wear out. So maybe after a little while they'll just poof back into their usual selves." Emma could only wish that it wouldn't be too long, she didn't want to have to look after the pair of them.

"How long would that take?" How long did hamsters live? The average was about two years so did that mean that Rumple and Regina were old in hamster terms? What if they didn't have long? Belle looked to the Sheriff, trying to calm herself slightly. It couldn't be that bad surely.

"Depends on the spell I think. That's why I brought Regina to Gold. I wanted him to turn her back. He was being an ass about it, he thought seeing Regina like that was hilarious. Then he asked me what I'd said. So I told him and poof, smoke appears and Gold joins Regina and was no longer amused by the situation. At least that was the impression I got when he sunk his teeth into my finger." Vicious little git. Regina had nipped at her sure but she hadn't drawn blood. The Queen obviously had far better manners than Gold did.

"Maybe there will be something in the library that could help." The little black hamster squeaked and shook its head.

Emma looked at the hamster that was formerly the woman known as the Evil Queen and had to agree. "I doubt it."

"Then maybe we should ask someone that had more experience with magic than we do." Belle's experience had been limited to what she had seen while she stayed with Rumplestiltskin and odd bit of magic the Evil Queen had used when she visited her.

"Gold may be an ass but the whole idea of coming to him was so that Regina's condition wouldn't be broadcast to the whole of Storybrooke." Emma hadn't wanted to risk pissing Regina off further by publicly announcing the woman's state. "And if I let the town know about this when they get back to normal they'll kill me."

"Rumple wouldn't lay a finger on you." At the blondes sceptical look Belle elaborated. "He should of thought before he asked you to repeat what you'd said. I won't allow him to do anything to you Emma. As a novice, you can't be expected to know all the intricacies that these two masters do. However maybe they should consider brushing up, if they are falling prey to spells such as this one."

"Thanks but I'm not really worried about Gold, it's Regina I'm worried about."

Belle looked at the Sheriff at the hunched posture and worry on her face as she once again crouched before the counter. Clearly the blonde cared for the Evil Queen. Strange that Belle had never really noticed before or perhaps the blonde was just good at hiding it. Almost all the interactions that Belle had witnessed between her former captor and the proclaimed saviour had been arguments. And from what she'd heard from others, Ruby in particular, the two woman had always been at each other's throat. Sure it was known that the two women were together. Yet watching the Sheriff now perhaps there was more to their relationship than what the Queen and the Knight wanted other people to know.

"Nuns." Emma snapped her fingers looking over her shoulder at the brunette.

Belle blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"The nuns, they're fairies right? So they have magic maybe they can help." Emma smiled it might of taken her a while but she got there eventually.

Gold did not like the suggestion at all and he was not afraid to let it be known. The little brown and white hamster launched himself at the blonde firmly sinking his teeth into the woman's hand, again.

"Son of a bitch! Get off me you little bastard!" Emma shook her hand dislodging the furry fiend for her hand and sending him flying through the air. To land by the two wooden puppets on the opposite counter.

Belle checked on the hamster carefully picking him up. The fur ball was disorientated that much was clear by the unsteady movements it made. Beyond that Rumplestiltskin appeared to be fine. Running a finger gently down his back Belle murmured, "So soft."

Belle watched Emma place her uninjured hand on the counter and the little black hamster scampered onto it. Emma lifted her arm and Regina walked along the limb that was now level with the blondes shoulder, then rested comfortably on the woman's shoulder. Two little pink paws gripping onto the collar of Emma's shirt.

"Right well I'm taking Regina to see one of the nuns, you can bring him if you want." Emma carefully adjusted her jacket so that it wouldn't knock the little beast while she was moving. "But if you do, keep him away from me. 'Cause if he bites me again I'm gonna kill him."

"Understood Sheriff. I'll bring him." Rumplestiltskin jumped out of Belle's hand and onto the counter. Scurrying along as fast as his little legs could carry him. He had almost made it to safety when a clear box was placed over him. "You are coming with us Rumple whether you like it or not."

The hamster scratched at the wall of its prison for a moment before deciding to conserve its energy, resting on its hind legs the little beast peered up at its captor. Belle lifted the container slightly to slid the lid under it slowly, giving Rumplestiltskin time to step on to the lid. Once it was secure she turned the box over and walked to join the Sheriff, who was smirking at the irate hamster in the container, at the door.

Holding the door open for the other woman the Sheriff followed her out the door. "Shall we?"

"Of course. Lead the way."

* * *

They walked in silence. Emma's eyes drifting to the sky above them often though Belle wasn't sure why. The blonde seemed totally unaffected by the looks the pair of them were garnering from the residents of Storybrooke that were out and about. Belle on the other hand felt unsettled by the attention, clutching the little plastic box closer to her chest. Glancing at her companion Belle wondered what it was that allowed the blonde to drown her surroundings out.

Emma resisted the urge to scratch at her neck, Regina's whiskers causing the sensitive skin to itch. She regretted not bringing her car, it had been left at the Mayors mansion earlier. Emma hadn't thought to drive after the incident had occurred. Too focused on the fact that she had turned her lover into a hamster. But now with a level head Emma wished she had brought her car.

A squeak sounded next to her ear and Emma looked around to see what had caught the hamsters attention. The sound of feet hitting tarmac rapidly drew Emma's attention to the ten year old that was on a collision course with her, followed closely by Ruby.

Henry wrapped his arms around his birth mothers waist his head tilted right back so he could see her face. "Emma you got to help. My mum is missing."

"Are you sure kid? Regina's been keeping herself busy maybe she's running an errand somewhere." Emma hugged the boy briefly before gently pushing him back a bit by his shoulders.

Scowling at the blonde, in an almost replica of his brunette mothers patented expression, Henry crossed his arms. "Mum was supposed to meet me after school Emma. We were going to have ice cream and then we were going to go over some stuff."

"What stuff?" Emma questioned, it wasn't like Henry to be vague with her.

"Nothing important." The boy brushed off. "Emma my mum is missing. She'd never forget that we were meeting."

"Look kid, I saw Regina earlier. She's fine." She was sitting on her shoulder in fact, safe and sound.

Henry slung his backpack over his shoulder and crossed his arms over his chest. "Then where is she now?"

"I'm not her keeper kid." Emma shrugged, she'd have to talk to Regina about their sons ability to reconstruct her no nonsense stance.

"No you're her girlfriend." Henry scrunched up his face at having to state the fact that his mother's actually cared about one another. His face fell a little. "What if someone's hurt her Emma?"

Emma lay a hand on the boys shoulder. "Henry there is no one in this town, with the exception of your grandfather, that is stupid enough to mess with your mum." Emma smirked as she saw the grin spread across her sons face. "Regina is fine. If anyone's messed with her kid they answer to me, and I'm pretty sure that everyone got the memo. You know the one I'm talking about?"

Henry thought for a moment before rattling off the answer. "The one that said you love her, Evil Queen or not and you'll beat the…snot out of anyone that tries to hurt her."

"Thanks for using the child friendly version kid." The blonde ruffled the boys hair.

"Then you blew up a fire hydrant." Henry laughed.

Emma dragged a hand through her hair. "Hey, it was an accident but you know it drove the point home." And yet David still insisted that she couldn't be in love with Regina. "Look you go and spend some time with your grandmother and I will try to find your mother. Deal?"

"Fine. Oh, Emma do you think it would be alright to invite them both over for dinner?" Henry turned to walk to the Diner.

Emma heard the minute squeak in her ear and the nip of teeth on her neck. "Ok kid…" Henry threw his hand in the air in a victory fist pump. "**But** you've got to make it clear to you grandpa that one stupid comment and he will be kicked out of our home. Can you do that?"

"Sure Emma. I'll warn him to be on his best behaviour and grandma will help too." The boy crossed the street, he was walking up to the Diner's entrance when he called. "Love you Emma and tell mum I love her too."

"Back at you kid and I will do." With a wave Emma started walking again.

Belle kept her eyes straight ahead she, like Ruby, had kept quiet during the mother and sons conversation. However unlike Ruby she hadn't been mentally undressing the other brunette. Fighting the blush that she felt crawling up her chest and over her cheeks Belle had to think of something else. Something that wasn't going to encourage her mind to replay the thorough looks the waitress had given her while her blonde companion was having her exchange with the boy.

Holding the box that contained Rumplestiltskin in one hand Belle used the other to fan herself in an attempt to cool down. "I didn't realise that you and the Queen were so close, Emma. I mean everyone heard about the fire hydrant fiasco but assumed that the love comment was a rumour."

"Hmm…Well it's not something that we've showcased." Emma adjusted her hair away from the little hamster on her shoulder. "Regina and I are complicated. Don't get me wrong I love her, God I love her, but there's a lot of complications that come with that."

"Like what exactly?"

"Family history plays a huge part. You heard me talking to the kid. David has not been living up to his nickname, Charming he ain't. He's an ass that needs to accept that his daughter, that's the same age as him, is in love and living with his wife's ex-stepmother, who cursed everyone in Storybrooke, and there is nothing he can do about it."

"That doesn't sound complicated at all." Belle muttered sarcastically.

"Then there's the Evil Queen and White Knight, Saviour thing. As if opposites have never attracted before and even then we aren't that different." Emma sighed. "I just want people to accept that Regina's changed. She helped bring me and Snow back home, she could of seriously hurt herself in the process."

Belle resisted the urge to place a hand on the blonde. "Loving someone that's not well liked can be difficult but the important thing is not to allow others opinions to bother you. They aren't part of the relationship, they don't understand. Nor do they make an effort to do so."

"You really love him?" Emma asked quietly.

"…Yes." Hesitantly Belle whispered gazing at the little hamster that was peering up at her through the plastic lid.

Emma's inbuilt lie detector pinged and like a dog with a bone she wasn't going to let it go. "Have you ever thought of being with anyone else?"

Belle hesitated again her mind wandering to the waitress that she had fought so hard to push from her mind. "There is someone but it doesn't change my love for Rumple."

"Never said it did. But when you're in love with someone you're supposed to be happy. I've never been happier than when I'm with Regina. Can you honestly say the same about your time with Gold?" Holding up a hand to stop the petite brunette from trying to answer. "I don't expect an answer and I'm not really after one. I just wanted to point it out that's all."

Belle stopped for a moment staring at the other woman's back. It was a little irritating that she had never thought of her situation like that before. It was certainly a point worth thinking about. Belle jogged slightly to catch up with the Sheriff. Meeting her pace and walking in comfortable silence to the convent.

* * *

They had been welcomed into the convent by the Mother Superior herself, the Blue Fairy, who had ushered the two women into her office. Inviting them to take a seat and playing the gracious host offering them refreshments and nibbles. It had been very pleasant until she had touched on the subject that had prompted the visit.

Laughing Blue had doubled over with tears running down her face, gasping in lungful's of air. "I'm not sure what it is you expect me to do Princess." She finally got out brushing the tears from her face and holding her sides.

Emma growled. "Don't call me Princess." Shaking her head slightly to clear her head the blonde continued. "And I expect you to fix it."

"Without knowing what it is you've done there is nothing to do but wait." Blue stated, staring at the two hamsters in turn. "I'm sorry but we'll just have to suffer through.

Smirking in a manner that was equal to Regina Emma locked her eyes with Blue's. "You want to know the incantation?" When Blue nodded the affirmative. "Ok so...Hocus Pocus, how's this for focus, I'm a prankster and you're a hamster. How do you like them apples?" The puff of smoke proved to be very satisfying for Emma when a tiny grey hamster replaced the women that was in actual fact a fairy. "So think we can get any help know?"

"Emma!" Belle shot out of her seat to the reach for the confused creature on the desk.

Emma shrugged with a "What if she's not going to help them, then I'm sure her minions will help her."

"They're fairies Emma, good creatures not little demons." Belle held the anxious looking grey hamster.

Emma looked to the brunette. "That is a matter of perspective and opinion."

The door opened behind them. "I'm so sorry Blue but…" Nova's paused eyes searching the room for the head of the fairies, finally resting on Emma. "Um, where's Blue?"

Both women looked at the small hamster in Belle's hand which automatically drew Nova's attention to it. "Cute hamster. No…No, no, no. Please tell me that isn't."

"Yup. That there is Blue." Nova rushed over to look at the high ranking fairy in rodent form. Standing behind the likeable fairy Emma placed a hand on her shoulder. "Do you think you could get her back to normal?"

Without a warning Nova jumped back from the desk knocking Emma back into the chair. Regina tumbled from her shoulder into the blondes cleavage, head first. Emma looked down her top, desperately trying to ignore the itch that was spreading across her chest thanks to soft downy fur and ticklish whiskers. A little black head rose from behind the woman's shirt seemingly comfortable to stay where she had landed, Regina peered back up at the worried looking blonde.

"This should be easily fixed, a little bit of this should do the trick." Nova turned holding a small satchel, it contents only known to the nun. It was then she noticed the two other hamsters in the room. "If you don't mind me asking who are they?"

"Regina and Rumplestiltskin. They were also the unfortunate victims of this magic." Belle replied while Emma continued to look at the hamster that currently resided in her shirt. Sheepishly raising her eyes to the two other women in the room for a moment.

Nova "Well we'll fix this in the same order it occurred. So who is getting treated first?" Gently scooping Regina out of her décolletage Emma placed the black hamster on the chair that Nova indicated. "Well then let's get you back to your usual self your Majesty."

Nova sprinkled a tiny amount of sparkly dust over Regina. It took a moment before anything happened. The rodent sneezed and went up in a puff of smoke. When it cleared a familiar woman took its place. Which was exactly what was wanted. However standing naked as the day she was born did little to improve the raven haired woman's sour expression.

Belle and Nova both turned beet red at the naked form of the Evil Queen and turned their backs on the sight. Emma did not. Taking the few spaces to cross the small distance that separated them, Emma drew the woman into her arms. Nuzzling into Regina's neck Emma sighed in relief. Frowning when she was pushed away from the naked women, Emma shrugged out of her jacket and quickly removed her shirt.

Sliding her arms into the blondes shirt Regina watched Emma for a couple of minutes, her fingers fumbling with the buttons. Pushing the younger woman's hands away from her Regina took over the task of buttoning up the shirt, grateful that the blonde was taller than her and hand a tendency to wear oversized clothing every now and again. The shirt suitably covering her modesty Regina stood behind Emma for the added cover, the blonde wearing her jacket once more zipped up to cover herself.

"You may turn around now I am decent enough." The two women did as they were told and faced the couple. Regina had wrapped her arms around the blondes waist and rested her head on the taller woman's shoulder. "May I suggest that we find suitable clothing for Rumple and the Mother Superior before they are assisted?"

Nodding Nova walked to the desk and picked up the handset of the phone on the table. Requesting that clothes be brought to the office. The quartet waited for the clothes to arrive joint relief spread among them when a knock at the door sounded and a bag full of clothes was handed to Nova who had answered the door.

Regina held out a hand. "If I may look for some trousers dear, it would be much appreciated."

The varying expressions of disgust and indignation at some of the items of clothing in the bag proved to be amusing for the other three women. All of whom enjoyed seeing the once Evil Queen acting so human. Finally she selected a pair of scruffy jeans, with tears across the thighs, knees and shins. Nova and Belle respectfully turned their backs again, Emma's eyes never left her lovers form. Emma approved of the choice, the skin that could be seen through the tears delightful reminders of what lay beneath the denim.

"Time for Rumplestiltskin then. Belle if you could set him down there and put the clothes next to him that would be good." Belle followed the instructions taking the brown and white hamster out of the box and onto the chair. Nova took a pinch of fairy dust. "Turn around ladies. Here we go."

Gold did not sneeze but he did groan when he regained his human body. Rustling clothes filled the air and the shuffling of someone getting dressed filled the air. "It is safe to turn now ladies."

The only one that moved was Nova, she took Blue and followed the same procedure she had with the other two. Pausing only to request that Gold turn his back on the scene too. Another puff of smoke spread through the room and the grey hamster was no more. Blue quickly got dressed and stood behind her desk.

"Well now that this business has been dealt with I suppose your visit is finished Sheriff?" Blue stood rigid behind her desk glowering at the blonde with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you." Emma's tone made a shiver run down everyone's spin. Quite the achievement when two of the people in the room where renowned for being evil. Turning to Nova Emma allowed a genuine smile to shine through. "Thank you Nova you're amazing. I owe you one."

Blushing the fairy wrung her hands together. "It was nothing really."

Shaking her head leading Regina to the door with one hand on the small of her back Emma called over her shoulder. "You should give yourself more credit. I like you Nova and that's not any easy accomplishment, it's unusual for me to take an instant liking to someone. Who knows maybe your my Fairy Godmother." Emma laughed.

"I wasn't a Fairy Godmother though." Nova pointed out even though there was a pleased smile on her face at the thought.

"Then I'm choosing you. We ever get back to Fairy Tale Land then I bagsy you as my Fairy Godmother." With that Emma and Regina left the room leaving the others to sort themselves out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait folks life has this nasty habit of getting in the way of things I actually enjoy doing. Anyway I would like to thank all of you that have followed and added this story to their favourites, as always it means a great deal to have such support. As for reviewers I love hearing from you ****. All mistakes are mine, the characters are not.**

True to her word Emma called her mother to let Henry know that Regina had been found and she was fine, and confirming that they would be having a family dinner at the mansion. Henry would spend the rest of the afternoon with his grandparents and they would join Regina and Emma for dinner later on.

Walking back to the mansion proved uneventful, though it did not go unnoticed the amount of looks the couple garnered. Emma struggled to keep liking her lovers attire with every appreciative glance that was sent the Evil Queens way. God only knew how she would cope with the outfits Regina used to wear in fairytale land if they ever found their way back there permanently.

Also there was a niggling sense of worry at the edge of Emma's thoughts. Regina had yet to comment on Emma's magical mishap and that didn't bode well. Following her Queen through the door like a kicked puppy, eyes fixed firmly on the floor Emma didn't realise Regina had stopped until her progress was halted by walking into her lovers back. A little oof was all that escaped Emma's lips, deciding it would be better for her in the long run to remain quiet.

Regina turned hands resting her hips and despite her smaller stature Emma felt slightly intimidated by her lovers stance and expression. Swallowing Emma offered her sheepish, 'please don't hate me smile' and a little wave.

"Don't think for even a second that you are forgiven for this Miss Swan." There was a fire in Regina's eyes that Emma had not seen for a while.

"God I love it when you call me that." A delighted shiver ran up the blondes spine as she took a step forward.

Stepping back, Regina refused to allow the other woman near her. "That is not going to work."

"We both know it will, you find me irresistible." Emma grinned, waggling her eyebrows.

Regina huffed. "You are delusional dear."

"Hmm, I love you." Emma knelt at her lovers feet and gazed adoringly up at the raven haired beauty.

Looking down at the blonde Regina had to share her thoughts with her idiot lover. "In all my years as a magic user I have never come across anyone with your natural affinity with magic and the unfortunate lack of dedication needed to be able to use your gift to its full potential."

"Sweet talker." Emma batted her eyelashes.

"You are infuriating." Regina closed her eyes to keep her temper under control, it wouldn't do to lose control of herself now.

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist pulling her close while she rose from her position on the floor. "All part of the Charm."

Regina's eyes snapped open to burn holes into the blondes head. "That's another point. As if I hadn't suffered enough today, now I have to deal with your father as well." Regina sincerely hoped that her son wouldn't inherit his birth mothers and grandfathers idiocy.

Placing a soft kiss on the protruding vein on Regina's forehead. "It won't be for long and you have my full permission to punish me in whatever way you see fit." Emma felt like she was negotiating a peace treaty.

"Promise." Regina's eyebrow rose, regarding the blonde. Perhaps there was hope for Emma's intelligence after all.

The blonde offered a sharp nod of her head in conjunction with, "Most definitely."

"Very well dear. For starters you can deal with all the preparations for dinner." With a sharp twist Regina broke free of Emma's embrace. Stepping onto the first stair.

"What?" Emma grabbed at the bannister, her eyes pleading with Regina to see reason. "That's a cruel and unusual punishment for everybody, not just me."

"You'll manage to come up with something dear, you can be quite resourceful when you need to be it seems." Regina smirked, satisfied to finally have gotten the right sort of reaction out of the blonde, this was a punishment after all.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to lounge in the bath for a while, being a rodent does not make one feel particularly clean." A hamster may have been a step up from a dungeon rat but it was still a rodent, regardless of the time the little beasts spent cleaning themselves it just wasn't enough.

Images of Regina reclined in the bath, wet and naked assaulted Emma's mind. "You were the most beautiful hamster I'd ever seen."

Regina turned to finally leave the blonde to her punishment. "Be that as it may dear, flattery will not help you."

"Worth a shot." Emma called out after her lover, eyes fixed firmly on Regina's enticing rear end as it ascended the staircase.

* * *

Emma had immediately called Ruby, begging her friend for help. It had taken the promise of a girls night out in the near future and telling Ruby why she had been with Belle earlier but Emma successfully roped her friend into helping her. Half an hour later the waitress appeared at the door a bag of groceries in each hand.

"Right then Emz what's the game plan?" Ruby asked dumping the supplies she had brought with her onto the pristine worktops of one fastidiously tidy Mayor. Ruby couldn't contain the swell of desire that the Queens kitchen instilled in her. Before her mood darkened somewhat remembering that for twenty eight years Regina had been using the kitchen from heaven while she had been stuck in either the tiny little kitchen in the B and B or greasy, unattractive kitchen from hell in the diner. Sure she never needed to cook anything while she was in the diner but still it was the principle of it all!

"I was kind of hoping that you would have a suggestion. With a bit of eh…razzle dazzle." Emma shrugged, as far as she was concerned she'd done her part. Recruiting Ruby ensured that she wouldn't' kill any of her nearest and dearest via food poisoning and she got to spend time with her friend while she was effectively doing Emma's punishment for her. Ruby in turn got the gossip about the day's events and the down low on Belle. Everybody wins.

"Razzle. Dazzle." Ruby drawled, every fibre of her being sending out 'you're a freaking idiot' signals.

Pouting Emma turned away from her friend, raking through the bags on the counter half-heartedly Emma smiled to herself at the drawn out sigh Ruby released at her friends antics. The brunette shoved the blonde out of the way and unloaded the bags, laying out the ingredients along the counter.

"So what are you going to make then?" Emma asked leaning against the sink with her arms crossed looking smugger than she had any right to be.

"Gee Emz what could I possibly make with puff pastry, steak and potatoes?" Ruby rolled her eyes and turned her back on her friend, her tone laden with sarcasm

Choosing not to get upset at her friend for not being defensive, Emma laughed while fishing out the utensils and pots that Ruby would need leaving them on top of the hob. Stepping back she watched in awe of yet another woman that was clearly at home and ease in a kitchen. Briefly Emma wondered if it was a gift that her friend, mother and lover were all blessed with or if it was the result of being fairytale characters that led to them possessing domestic goddess skills.

Water boiled, large bubbles rising to the surface as Ruby chopped the potatoes into strips. The knife slicing through the potatoes made a satisfying thump against the chopping board beneath them with each cut. "So you and Belle earlier today, what was that all about?"

"She was accompanying me to the convent." Emma offered well aware that the brunette was champing at the bit for more information.

"Why?" Came the strained, barely contained growl, follow up.

Emma tilted her head to the side, belatedly remembering that the woman she was riling up was a werewolf. Which begged the question, was she more worried about what her friend would do to her if she didn't answer or her lover if she did? "We had to see Mother Superior about something." Vague. That would work, right?

"Blue?" Ruby paused, after putting the potatoes in the water and putting the chopping board in the sink. "What could you both have needed from her?"

"There was an…incident during my lesson with Regina today. It kind of rolled on from there." Emma shrugged, it wasn't _that _big a deal. "Belle was helping with the aftermath."

"The aftermath of what? For crying out loud Emma spit it out!" Ruby snapped.

"I'm not sure I should say." Emma mumbled. Yes Ruby could easily hurt or maim her but Regina could withhold her affection. To be without Regina didn't bear thinking about, Emma was accustomed to waking up and falling asleep with her lover by her side. And the sex, how would she survive if Regina wouldn't let Emma touch her?

Picking up the knife that had been used to cut the potatoes, Ruby pointed it threateningly at the blonde. "This looks sharp."

On the other hand what Regina didn't know wouldn't hurt her, so Emma blurted. "I turned them into hamsters." The Sheriff looked as surprised as Ruby, one hand flying up to cover her treacherous mouth.

Perplexed Ruby made a show of cleaning out her ear with a finger in cartoon like fashion. "I'm sorry Emz could you repeat that? I thought you said you turned people into hamsters." Emma only nodded, looking sheepish. "Who exactly did you turn into hamsters?"

"Well first it was Regina, which was totally by accident. Then I went to Gold to see if he would help, but he didn't. Then I kind of accidently turned him into one too because I didn't know that saying what I said the first time would make it happen again." Emma started pacing, arms waving overdramatically. "Then Belle walked into Gold's shop and she helped out so she went with me to see Mother Superior. She was in charge of Gold because he was considerably more volatile than Regina." Emma tapered off unconsciously rubbing her finger where the little git had bit her earlier.

"Wait so that hamster in the box Belle was carrying was Mr Gold?" The blonde nodded in reply. "So where was Regina?"

"She was on my shoulder. Like I said she wasn't as foul tempered as Gold."

It was a pity that she hadn't seen the Evil Queen in hamster form, Gold had been quite cute after all so then the beautiful Regina must have been adorable. "So what happened at the convent then, did Blue help?"

"Nope, she thought they deserved to stay like that." The blondes tone left no room for confusion as to how she had felt about that.

"Bet you didn't like that. No one messes with your woman, I thought everyone in town knew that by now." The blonde was always quick to defend the Mayor, if anyone other than her said anything out of order about the Queen. It was something that everyone in Storybrooke had learnt quickly after the blonde had cut several people down to size after they dared bad mouth Regina.

"You'd think so but no. Anyway to cut to the chase I turned Blue into a hamster too and Nova used fairy dust to turn them all back to their usual selves." Emma grabbed one of the shiny red apples that Regina had picked only that morning, before the drama of the day had started. She briefly ran it under the tap, the cold water droplets clinging to its skin as she bit into the tender flesh of the fruit. Perfection.

Ruby watched the blonde eat the apple wondering how her friend had come so far, that turning the three most powerful magic users in the town didn't faze her in the slightest. "So all in all it was a normal day in Storybrooke."

"Hmm, hmm." Emma hummed the affirmative unwilling to stop in her consumption of her apple.

Silence descended save for the bubbling water and the burr of the fan from the oven, the pastry on the steak pie steadily going golden brown.

Depositing the apple core in the bin Emma grabbed Ruby's right hand and dragged her round to the breakfast bar stools. Settling onto one of the stools Emma waited until Ruby had followed her lead. "You know I talked to Belle while we were together, it was interesting."

Ruby visibly tried to stop herself from reacting to Emma's words and failed miserably. "Oh really? What does that have to do with me?"

"I asked her if she'd ever thought of being with someone other than Gold." Emma said never taking her eyes of the oven. "And she said that there was someone but she didn't elaborate."

Ruby spun the blondes chair round so that her friend was forced to face her. "Emma why are you telling me this?"

"Why do you think?" Emma grinned. "I know how you feel about her Rubes and what's more I know that Belle feels it too."

Ruby growled and practically flew off her chair to start pacing restlessly in front of the Sheriff. "Emma it can't happen."

"Why? You said the same thing to me when I told you about Regina and I. She isn't happy with him and she knows it but she still loves him." Emma rolled her head from shoulder to shoulder, trying to release the increasing tension creeping up her neck. "She's always at her happiest whenever I see her with you."

Ruby halted her pacing suddenly, her head snapping to look at her friend. Taking in the words that were floating around the room and daring to let them plant the seeds of hope within her. "You really think so."

"I guess people really are blind when it comes to things concerning themselves." Emma muttered under her breath, before carrying on for Ruby to hear. "You always know when someone's into you, how could you not see the signs from Belle?"

"I really like her Emma, but you have to understand that I've never felt that I would be in an actual relationship. I killed my boyfriend Emma, I don't ever want to put someone I love in danger like that again." The pain in her voice was almost palpable.

"You can control yourself as a wolf Ruby, we trust you and you should trust yourself. Give Belle a chance." Emma said rising from her chair.

Ruby smiled and gathered her things silently. After shrugging her jacket on she turned to face Emma. "Maybe I will Emma, in time."

Leading the brunette into the foyer, Emma held open the door for her friend. Ruby pulled the blonde into a hug. "Thanks Emz, for looking out for me."

"Emma time Rubes." Emma pulled away and leaned against the door frame as she watched Ruby leave.

At the gate the brunette turned the amusement clear in her voice, just before she disappeared behind the hedge she yelled, "Don't forget to keep an eye on the food."

"Shit!" Emma shouted running back into the house paying no heed to the raucous laughter from her friend.

* * *

Dinner, so far, had being going off without a hitch. David had been quiet for the most part concentrating on eating his meal. Regina choose to interact with her son and on the odd occasion Mary Margaret, leaving Emma to follow her father's lead and eat her dinner silently.

Four plates were clean of any remaining trace of food, the only remnants of steak pie consisted of flakes from the puff pastry and gravy. The fifth plate had been picked at, a third of the food eaten before Emma gave up and pushed it away. Hazel eyes zeroed in on the remaining food flicking between the plates and Emma.

Noticing the pleading eyes Emma wordlessly lifted the plate and held it out towards Henry, Mary Margaret acting as the go between, taking the plate from her daughter and settling it in front of her grandson.

"Are you feeling alright Emma?" Mary Margaret asked concerned about the blondes unusual withdrawn behaviour, "You've been awfully quiet this evening and you hardly touched you're dinner."

"Yes dear, I was curious about that too. What exactly do you know about the contents of our meal that we did not?" Regina added, ignoring Henry and his eye rolling as she goaded his birth mother.

"Secret ingredients aren't my forte," Emma mumbled lazily turning her head while propping it up with her left hand to face her interrogators. "I'm just not that hungry. I'm tired but other than that I'm fine."

Unconvinced the petite woman looked to Regina, hoping that her old nemesis would be able to shed some light on the situation. She was disappointed to find that Regina seemed completely unbothered by her other half's lack of appetite, on the contrary she appeared to be quite pleased if her smirk was anything to go by.

"That really is too bad dear," Regina practically purred, "Ruby did a fine job with dinner."

Unashamed of being caught out Emma shrugged and slumped back in her chair taking pleasure in the almost grinding of teeth as her mother and her lover both fought the urge to reprimand her. She drawled, "Glad you liked it."

"Perhaps you'd like to show your parents out. An early night is clearly needed." Regina stood and gathered the plates stacking them one on top of the other. Leaving the dining room before giving a Emma a chance to reply.

"Guess that's our cue to leave," David laughed leading his wife and daughter to the front door.

Holding the door open for her parents Emma almost startled when Mary Margaret abruptly turned on her heel at the door eyes searching Emma's face for any reaction as she said, "By the way Emma, I saw Mr Gold earlier. He was seething and he was wearing the most unusual clothes, for him that his."

"I don't see the point of telling me this." Emma grumbled.

"The point is that when he marched up to me and screamed at me that you and I quote 'had better watch your back because saviour or not there are ways of making you pay'. Any idea why the Dark One would be wanting to make you pay."

"I may have down something to him today that he really didn't like." Emma replied barely controlling her lips from twitching up to the smile that wanted to appear.

"Emma..." Mary Margaret sighed. Not just an average sigh but a long suffering sigh that only parents can pull when exasperated by their children.

"What was he wearing?"

"What did you do?"

"I asked first." Not above being immature when the situation called for it Emma felt no shame in her childish response.

With another sigh Mary Margaret asked, "If I tell you will you answer my question?"

"Which one?"

"Emma don't test me." Mary Margaret voice dropped, making the warning even clearer.

It was strange the reaction she had to the tone of voice that had just been used. Emma had never been so eager to change her tune before, clearly yet another parent power. It was the same tone that Regina used on Henry when he wasn't cooperating. "Ok, ok. Yes I will tell you what I did if you tell me what the nuns put him in." She would never think less of the kid again for caving to his mother.

"The nuns?" Mary Margaret uttered under her breath, shaking her head she kept her goal in mind. "Never mind. Now you know how Gold normally dresses. Smart, imposing in his fine suits. He's sort of the male equivalent of Regina."

"I wouldn't go that far but yes."

"Well when he confronted me he was wearing a pink polo shirt and cut off dungarees. It really made it difficult to take him seriously and yet I still felt worried when he was ranting and raving about you."

Emma let out a bark of laughter, only slightly disappointed that she hadn't seen it for herself. Though no doubt someone would have snapped a photo on their phones. Hell maybe Belle had. "It's always difficult to take the local nutter seriously," Emma grinned, "Doesn't make them any less dangerous though."

"Now your turn." Hands on her hips Mary Margaret looked every bit the disapproving mother.

"I turned him into a hamster accidently and the fairy's, well Nova, helped to turn him back." Short, sweet and concise.

"Oh Emma." Came yet another long suffering sigh.

"Would you stop doing that!" Emma yelled, extremely satisfied when the shorter woman practically leapt out of her skin.

"Doing what?"

"That sighing thing you're doing." Emma huffed. "It's annoying."

Smiling Mary Margaret stepped down to the path walking towards David who was waiting at the gate. Clasping her husband's hand in her own Mary Margaret turned to face her daughter from the other side of the gate and called to her, "Did you do the same thing to Regina?"

"It was an accident," was the reply followed by Emma quickly looking around for any other witnesses. Convinced that only her parents were around Emma loudly said, "Besides she's not that angry."

"How can you tell?" David yelled out not entirely sure what it was his daughter had done but eager to know if her relationship was on the rocks. Until a sharp elbow was dug into his side.

"I haven't been relegated to the couch!" Emma grinned shutting the door behind her.

Chuckling Mary Margaret dragged David alongside her to make their way home. "Our daughter is in more trouble than she seems to think."

"What sort of trouble?" David grumbled, "Regina better not hurt her."

"Calm down my love. Regina won't do anything that our daughter won't like. She's just going to make her think about the consequences of her actions no doubt." Mary Margaret let a content smile grace her face, it had taken a long time and a great deal of sacrifices from both parties but she could finally see the girl that had saved her life and whom she had loved instantly in Regina. While there was no doubt in her mind that Regina wasn't a completely reformed character, she was convinced that her loved ones would keep her on the straight and narrow. Provided, of course, that Emma never let Regina forget that she was loved.

Wrapping both arms around her husband's arm she knew that there was nothing to worry about.


End file.
